A conventional tool box generally includes a base and a cover which is pivotably connected to the base, and each of the base and the cover includes recesses defined therein so as to receive bits or tools. The bits or tools received in the recesses are located on the inside of the base or cover so that the user has to carefully grab the small bits or tools to remove them from the recesses. After the desired bits are picked up, the cover should be closed to prevent the bits or tools from dropping from the tool box. Therefore, the user has to open and close the cover every time when he or she needs another bits or wants to put the bits into the tool box. Even if the user holds multiple bits at hand and replaces them without opening and closing the cover of the tool box, the user can only use one hand to operate the tool such as pneumatic tools and this can be dangerous.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box which includes torsion springs to maintain the cover at open status and a magnetic member is connected to the inside of the cover so that the spare bits can be positioned in the cover which is maintained at horizontal position.